


And still I dream he'll come to me

by Berylia



Series: Soft as thunder [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette folle course sur la route jaune jusqu'au dernier rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And still I dream he'll come to me

Ils étaient confortables l’un avec l’autre.

Confortables. Leur relation était comme une paire de chaussures qui a tellement souvent battu le pavé qu’elle en est devenue souple, ou que nos pieds s’y sont habitués, une paire qu’on aime bien en plus et qu’on met presque sans y penser.

Bien sûr il y avait des frictions, des moments où Sherlock était encore plus insupportable qu’à l’accoutumée, des moments où ses petites amies faisaient des remarques qu’il laissait passer avec un mélange de culpabilité et de rancœur.

Mais lorsqu’il s’installait devant son ordi pour écrire leur dernière affaire, une tasse de thé à portée de main, Sherlock faisant du bruit, remuant, cachant des morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo ou étudiant des échantillons de moisissure cultivés dans la chaleur deleur salon, ou boudant sur le canapé enveloppé dans un drap ou sa robe de chambre, il souriait. Parce qu’il était là où il devait être, à sa place, confortable dans sa vie, sans attentes, sans autre désir que de rester là, à suivre Sherlock, courant à sa poursuite sur cette route jaune.

Si seulement.

Si seulement il pouvait se convaincre de rester là, sagement à sa place, sans aspirer à plus. Mais inlassablement il rêvait. Rêvait de sa voix venant l’enlacer comme le plus doux des serpents, de ses yeux l’hypnotisant et de sa présence dans sa chambre.

Et parfois il se réveillait pour le trouver là, le fixant comme un aigle, la voix rauque d’une nuit de veille et il ne savait plus où finissait la réalité et où commençait le rêve.

Et il se promettait d’arrêter, de renoncer.

Et toujours cette voix infiltrait ses nuits, annonçant sa présence, la blancheur de sa peau, la cruauté de sa beauté, l’impossibilité du songe.


End file.
